Princess of China
by WiOvIx
Summary: Con un pasado triste y cruel, lleno de impedimentos, la única hija del despiadado emperador Hino había pasado toda su vida tras las puertas del palacio sin imaginar el mundo que había ahí afuera. Un secreto oculto, un amor prohibido y una posible traición esperan a la vuelta de la esquina con inesperables descubrimientos.. (Pésimo summary, lo siento)
1. Chapter 1

¡Hola! ¿Cómo están?  
>Bueno, pues aquí les traigo una nueva propuesta en la que he estado trabajando hace algún tiempo.<br>Ya tengo casi 3 capítulos terminados, pero creo que primero quisiera asegurarme de que sea una historia interesante antes de invertir más tiempo en ella.  
>No sé cuántos de ustedes estén de acuerdo en que un crossover entre Sailor Moon y Dragonball Z hubiera sido perfecto jaja, pero en lo personal creo que lo es. En fin, espero que les guste esta nueva idea. <p>

En sí, este capítulo cuenta la historia de cómo comenzó todo...

**NOTAS: **Ninguno de los personajes que reconozcan me pertenecen.

* * *

><p>Habían pasado algunas noches desde el ataque sorpresa en la pequeña región de Tseu ordenada por el sanguinario y poderoso emperador Nian Hino, amenazando rápidamente con iniciar una guerra si se negaban a ceder su territorio a la dinastía Hino. El emperador Nian, era conocido por ser un tirano sin corazón; destruyendo familias y regiones enteras con el fin de ampliar su dominio y establecer el imperio más grande de toda China. La región de Tseu había sido justamente gobernada por la dinastía Chiba por los últimos 20 años, y jamás se habían enfrentado con un problema tan grave hasta ese día. Cientos de familias perdieron a sus seres queridos y otras más perdieron su hogar en un intento por conservar la paz. ¿Tanto sufrimiento solo por el egoísmo y avaricia de un solo hombre? El emperador Chiba sabía que no valía la pena seguir evitando lo inevitable; debía aceptar la nueva propuesta que le ofrecían a cambio de un tratado de paz entre ambos imperios y, así, asegurar el bienestar y la protección para los habitantes de Tseu por los próximos 30 años.<p>

El emperador Chiba recorría su habitación por trigésima ocasión en esa noche. No podía hacerlo. Amaba a su pueblo y tenía una obligación con ellos, pero amaba más a su hija y se negaba a entregarla a ese hombre tan atroz. La noche del ataque había sido la noche en que su única hija, Nara, cumplía 16 años y se habían reunido en el palacio para una gran celebración.  
>Después de tantas desgracias y pérdidas, sabía que solo había una cosa más por hacer. Y así, con el orgullo herido y el corazón destrozado, accedió al matrimonio entre la princesa Nara y el emperador Nian por el beneficio de todos en Tseu.<p>

Nara Chiba vio su vida deshacerse en mil pedazos cuando su padre le informó que debía irse del palacio esa misma noche para convertirse en la esposa de un hombre 12 años mayor que ella. No había palabras que hicieran que su padre cambiara de opinión y, con lágrimas en los ojos, ordenó que vistieran a la princesa de acorde a la ocasión.

Hay algunos que dicen que el emperador Nian tenía un lado sensible y, que esa noche, pudieron ver en sus ojos amor verdadero al ver a la hermosa princesa esperando por él. Incluso más de dos presentes se atreverían a decir que fue por ella por lo que accedió a ese tratado de paz, porque sabía que la destrozaría si además se atrevía a asesinar a sus padres.

La vida jamás fue la misma para Nara. Nunca imaginó que le arrebatarían su futuro y su familia a tan corta edad. Mucho menos que la obligaran a participar en un matrimonio forzoso tan repentinamente.  
>Dejó el palacio entre lágrimas y sufrimiento, sintiendo que su corazón se destrozaba cada vez más con cada segundo que la apartaban de lo que alguna vez fue su hogar.<p>

Los primeros meses que pasó en el palacio junto al emperador Nian Hino, fueron el peor tormento que pudo vivir; entre estar lejos de sus padres y tener que compartir la cama con un hombre que no solo no conocía, sino que le hacía muy claras sus intenciones, le fue muy difícil aprender a contener sus emociones. Tan solo era una niña, ¿por qué tenía que pasar por algo así?

El emperador, cansado de sus incesantes lágrimas y rechazos, asignó a la mujer más eficaz de su servidumbre para encargarse de ella. Como la doncella real, las ocupaciones de Ikuko Aino incluían asear, alimentar y cuidar a la nueva esposa del emperador; y su reciente embarazo no debía ser un impedimento para cumplir con sus obligaciones, después de todo no era asunto del emperador que una de sus empleadas esperara un hijo tan repentinamente.

Los siguientes meses los pasó mejor, gracias a la compañía de la alegre Ikuko que siempre fue muy amable con ella y, a decir verdad, la veía casi como una madre cuidando de ella y no como parte del servicio del emperador. No, en sus ojos esa mujer era mucho más que solo una empleada.

Durante una de las visitas regulares de su médico personal, Nara se enteró que había quedado embarazada. La noticia le había llegado de sorpresa; apenas era una niña y ya tendría un hijo formándose en el interior de su vientre. No estaba preparada para esto y no había nada en el mundo que pudiera prepararla para ello.

Con el tiempo, aprendió a sentir cariño por aquel hombre tan frío que la alejó de su amada familia, pero sabía que a partir de ese momento lo único que necesitaba era el amor de su hijo; juntos, saldrían adelante y serían una familia feliz. Aunque solo fueran ellos dos.

El emperador se había enfurecido al ver a su primogénito el día de su nacimiento y descubrir que era una mujer; una gran deshonra y decepción para su familia. Ordenó inmediatamente que se deshicieran de la recién nacida y, en el proceso, también de su madre si no se recuperaba rápidamente de aquella fiebre. Nara insistió desesperadamente entre lágrimas, y juró darle al emperador un hijo varón a cambio de la vida de su hermosa hija, Rei.

Su segundo embarazo fue demasiado riesgoso y, por órdenes del médico, Nara fue obligada a permanecer en cama por meses enteros; con sudores incesantes y dolores insoportables, alejada de su hija que crecía junto a Ikuko y su pequeña hija, Minako.

Cuando el dolor se volvía cada vez más fuerte, el médico fue requerido en el palacio para controlar la fiebre que amenazaba con la vida de la joven.  
>Pero fue demasiado tarde y, después de continuas horas de dolor, Nara perdió a su bebé después de un imprevisto aborto espontaneo.<p>

Esa misma noche, el emperador visitaba la habitación de su esposa y encontró a la pequeña Rei dormida en su cama, sobre su vientre, con una rosa que cortó del jardín para ella. Una irracional ira se apoderó de él y se acercó a ella rápidamente. Tomó a la pequeña violentamente por su oscura cabella para alejarla de su madre, y comenzó a sacudir bruscamente su pequeño cuerpecito a la vez que la culpaba de todos los problemas de salud de su madre.

Cegado por la ira e ignorando las incesantes suplicas de la débil Nara, ordenó que se llevaran a la niña como prisionera y la encerraran por semanas, para mantenerla alejada de su madre el mayor tiempo posible.

La pequeña Rei pasó las noches derramando lágrimas en aquella fría celda, temiendo que su padre la odiara y que algo malo le pasara a su madre mientras ella no estaba cerca para ayudarla. Ikuko Aino, la doncella de su madre, bajaba a escondidas por la noche a llevarle un poco de agua y a hacerle compañía hasta que se quedara dormida en sus brazos, asegurándole que algún día podría salir de ahí y que quizá, solo quizá, las cosas mejorarían y al fin tendría una vida feliz junto a sus padres.

Pero aquello estuvo lejos de volverse realidad.  
>Nara murió en el tercer embarazo, una vez más fue víctima de un aborto espontaneo a la mitad de la noche; asegurándole una muerte lenta y dolorosa. El médico aseguró que Nara debió desangrarse sobre la cama, agonizando por el dolor, hasta quedar agotada y cerrar los ojos permanentemente.<br>Desde ese día, el emperador Hino se volvió más hostil y violento y se olvidó por completo de lo que quedaba dentro de él como su deber de monarca justo.

Algunos llegaron a pensar que en realidad amó a Nara y su única forma de lamentar su muerte era ocupando sus días en guerras y enfrentamientos de todo tipo, con el fin de calmar su dolor.

Algunos años después…

Pasaban algunos días desde que la pequeña Rei había cumplido los 7 años y esa tarde, como lo hacía desde los 4 años cuando su padre le había permitido salir para siempre de las prisiones, había salido a jugar en los hermosos jardines del palacio acompañada de la pequeña Minako.

A pesar de su corta edad, la princesa Rei era cada día más hermosa; al igual que su madre, tenía el cabello oscuro y unos enormes y brillantes ojos violáceos, justo como los de su abuela. Minako era un año mayor que ella, y nunca se separaba de Rei; la pequeña hija de Ikuko era una linda rubia de alegres ojos azules, como los de su madre, y un gran deseo por convertir cada día en una aventura.

Corrían entre los árboles, persiguiendo mariposas mientras disfrutaban de la brisa alborotando sus brillantes cabelleras y riendo alegremente hasta que se cansaran y fuera hora de que cambiaran de juego.

-¨Es mi turno de esconderme¨- dijo la pequeña Rei esperando que Minako cerrara los ojos para comenzar a correr.

Nunca había sido muy buena para ese juego, pero le encantaba jugarlo desde el día que Minako le enseñó. Corrió hacia los árboles más lejanos, pero recordó que ahí se había escondido el día anterior y Mina la había encontrado en poco tiempo. Comenzó a correr hacia el lado opuesto y, sin darse cuenta, llegó hasta el lago que llevaba hacia la entrada del palacio. Ikuko nunca le había permitido ir tan lejos, aunque no sabía muy bien por qué.

Escuchó voces extrañas provenientes del lago y sus alrededores, y recordó las palabras de Ikuko diciéndole que algo malo podía ocurrirle si iba sola hasta el lago. Pero su curiosidad fue más grande y se escondió entre los árboles, cuidando de que nadie la viera; debía averiguar qué era lo que estaba sucediendo.

-¨¿Qué haces aquí?¨- preguntó una voz detrás de ella bruscamente, haciéndola sobresaltarse.

Dio un brinco llena de terror y se volvió hacia atrás para encontrarse con un niño de extraño cabello negro puntiagudo. Parecía un poco mayor que ella, pero su oscura mirada era fría y amenazante.  
>-¨Vivo aquí¨- fue lo único que pudo decir antes de empujarlo para alejarlo de ella, y comenzar a correr para regresar con Mina antes de meterse en problemas.<p>

-¨Mientes, nunca te había visto¨- corrió detrás de ella y la detuvo del brazo con fuerza -¨¿cómo entraste aquí?¨- exigió molesto, arrugando la frente.

Rei intentó empujarlo de nuevo, pero él era más fuerte que ella.  
>El miedo se apoderó de ella y comenzó a llorar y gritar hasta que el niño la dejó ir.<p>

Confundido por su extraña reacción, decidió seguirla cuidadosamente para averiguar cómo había entrado ahí, si venía sola y cualquier otro tipo de información que pudiera conseguir.  
>Se detuvo rápidamente al ver a otra niña junto a ella, abrazándola para que dejara de llorar<br>-¨¿Por qué hay más niñas aquí?¨- gruñó disgustado y comenzó a dar pequeños pasos hacia atrás.

La rubia, que comenzaba a buscar a su alrededor al culpable de las lágrimas de Rei, escuchó el débil crujido de una rama en la dirección en la que llegó Rei e inmediatamente localizó a alguien.  
>-¨¡Oye!¨- gritó mientras comenzaba a correr.<p>

Vaya, lo descubrieron muy rápido. Eso no se lo esperaba. Pero, ¿cómo lo hizo?  
>Intentó correr, pero la niña de cabellos dorados se lanzó a él y lo hizo caer al piso bruscamente<br>-¨¡Cómo te atreves a hacerla llorar!¨- gritaba furiosa mientras tiraba de su cabello.

Molesto y enfadado con sus incesantes gritos, la empujó con fuerza para que se alejara de él.  
>-¨Soy un guerrero¨- dijo frunciendo la nariz y mirándola fríamente, esperando que sus palabras surgieran efecto, como lo había visto alguna vez.<p>

La otra niña se acercó a ellos y los veía confundida mientras secaba sus lágrimas.  
>-¨U-un…. ¿guerrero?¨- preguntó. Había escuchado esa palabra alguna vez en el palacio, pero en realidad no sabía lo que eran o lo que significaba ser un ¨guerrero¨.<p>

El niño asintió con seriedad, poniéndose de pie y sacudiendo la tierra de su uniforme.  
>-¨Y seré el mejor de todos¨- añadió, seguro de sí mismo.<p>

Ambas niñas lo veían con caras graciosas, sin comprender una palabra de lo que decía.  
>-¨¿Y cómo vas a ser un guerrero si solo eres un niño?¨- preguntó la rubia riéndose de él.<p>

Ese comentario pareció molestarlo aún más y dirigió su penetrante mirada hacia la molesta rubia.  
>-¨Estoy entrenando con mi papá y mi hermano mayor¨- arrugó la frente -¨mi papá dice que soy muy bueno y pronto seré el mejor guerrero de todos¨- aseguró con aires de grandeza.<p>

-¨Ohhh¨- dijo Rei sorprendida, dejando de llorar -¨¿y qué sabes hacer?¨- preguntó con una sonrisa.

Esa era una pregunta muy tonta. Todos lo sabían. Pero por alguna razón sintió cómo sus mejillas se sonrojaron instantáneamente.  
>-¨Sé pelear¨- aseguró seriamente desviando su mirada hacia otro lado -¨puedo usar un arco y una lanza, y mi papá me enseñó a usar su <em>naginata, <em>y estoy perfeccionando mi técnica con un _tachi. _Ah sí, y mi hermano mayor me está enseñando cómo usar su _katana_¨- sonrió seguro de sí mismo.

Las dos niñas lo veían confundidas.  
>-¨¿Y para qué quieres pelear?¨- preguntó la rubia rascando su mejilla.<p>

Frunció el ceño y comenzó a hablar con mayor seriedad, como lo hacían los demás guerreros.  
>-¨Para defenderme y brindar honor a mi familia, como lo hace mi papá después de mi abuelo¨.<p>

Rei bajó la mirada al escuchar esas palabras -¨yo también quiero brindar honor a mi familia¨- dijo tristemente al recordar los constantes rechazos de su padre.  
>Quizá eso era lo que necesitaba, brindarle honor a su familia. Quizá con eso su padre al fin la amaría.<p>

-¨Entonces debes aprender a ser un guerrero, como yo¨.

Mina sonrió emocionada y empezó a dar pequeños brincos.  
>-¨¿Y cómo podemos ser guerreros?¨- preguntó arrugando la nariz, cayendo en cuenta que no sabía lo que debería hacer.<p>

-¨Deben entrenar y aprender a pelear¨- dijo mientras una sonrisa de lado se formaba en sus labios, similares a las de su padre.

-¨¿Y tú puedes enseñarnos a ser guerreros?¨- preguntó la pequeña Rei tomándolo de las manos, con sus brillantes ojos llenos de ilusión al tener la posibilidad de hacer que su padre al fin la aceptara.

Sintió que sus mejillas se sonrojaron de nueva cuenta al ver a esa niña directo a los ojos.  
>-¨No creo que puedan hacerlo, son niñas¨- arrugó la nariz con desagrado y se separó de Rei rápidamente.<p>

-¨Pero igual podemos hacerlo¨- dijo molesta la rubia deteniéndose frente a él -¨¡tienes que enseñarnos!¨- exigió cruzándose de brazos.

-¨Solo lo haré si prometen que no lloraran¨- dijo rascando su cabeza y dirigiendo su mirada a la pequeña de cabello oscuro.

Ambas niñas asintieron con la cabeza emocionadas.  
>-¨¿Cómo te llamas?¨- preguntó la niña de ojos violáceos, deteniéndose de nuevo frente a él con una dulce sonrisa.<p>

Sus mejillas volvieron a encenderse y llevó su mano derecha detrás de su cuello y una tímida sonrisa se formaba en sus labios antes de…

-¨Princesa¨- escuchaba una voz a lo lejos llamándola suavemente -¨princesa, despierta por favor¨- insistía la voz.

Un sueño. Tan solo había sido un sueño.  
>Abrió los ojos lentamente, cediendo ante la incesante voz que la llamaba y los cálidos rayos del sol que acariciaban suavemente su rostro. ¿Por qué tenía que despertarse? Cubrió su rostro con la almohada y cerró los ojos con fuerza, esperando poder regresar a aquel hermoso sueño. A aquel hermoso día, y aquel hermoso recuerdo..<p>

-¨Llegarás tarde si no te levantas ahora¨- insistió la voz sacándola de sus pensamientos.

Gruñó suavemente mientras dejaba que la almohada se alejara de ella.  
>-¨Déjame en paz, Mina¨- pidió descuidadamente, ignorando las suplicas de su doncella real.<p>

La rubia se llevó las manos a la cadera y dejó un pequeño suspiro de resignación salir de sus labios. Su madre tenía razón, éste no era un trabajo fácil.  
>-¨Vamos¨- dijo suavemente mientras alejaba las sabanas de seda que cubrían el cuerpo de la princesa -¨debes estar lista en poco tiempo o no podrás ir¨- insistió.<p>

Abrió los ojos lentamente. ¿Qué importaba si no iba? Ya era demasiado tarde de todas formas.  
>-¨Lo sé¨- dijo en voz baja y sintió que Mina deslizaba su mano por detrás de su cabeza para obligarla a levantarse. Gruñó un poco molesta -¨ya voy¨- dijo mientras se levantaba por su propia cuenta, pero contra su voluntad.<p>

-¨Así está mejor¨- dijo sonriente la rubia mientras se sentaba en la cama junto a ella y comenzaba a cepillar la hermosa cabellera oscura de la princesa -¨tu padre pidió que vistieras de negro¨- comenzó a decir -¨¿hay algo en particular que te gustaría usar?¨- preguntó cuándo terminó de cepillar el cabello.

La princesa negó con la cabeza con evidente desinterés y bajó la mirada llena de nostalgia.

La rubia sabía exactamente lo que la princesa estaba pensando, pero también sabía que era mejor no decir nada. Optó por la opción segura y dejó a la princesa a solas unos instantes para buscar el atuendo que usaría ese día.

Rei sintió unas lágrimas rebeldes escapar de sus ojos. No, no podía hacerlo.  
>Era la tercera vez que su padre la dejaba salir del palacio y quizá sería la última, después de éste día no había motivo alguno para permitirle ver lo que había detrás de esas puertas.<p>

-¨¿Qué te parece éste?¨- preguntó la rubia mientras regresaba a la habitación, sosteniendo un elegante _qipao_ negro ornamentado con detalles en tonos rojos y dorados. Mina se detuvo en silencio al acercarse a la princesa y dejó el vestido sobre la cama con delicadeza para poder sentarse de nueva cuenta -¨lo siento mucho¨- dijo suavemente acariciando respetuosamente la espalda de la princesa. Crecieron juntas y eran muy unidas, pero aun así seguía siendo la doncella de la princesa y había reglas que respetar.

-¨¿Qué es lo que haré?¨- preguntó tímidamente, levantando la mirada hacia la rubia que estaba a su lado y abrazándose a ella sin poder evitar que más lágrimas salieran de sus ojos violáceos.

Minako acariciaba su sedosa cabellera intentando consolarla.  
>-¨Primero que nada, debes dejar de llorar¨- comenzó a decir -¨eres la princesa y debes ser fuerte en momentos como estos¨- le aseguró.<p>

-¨No quiero ser la princesa¨- sollozó en voz baja.

-¨No es una elección, princesa¨- dejó salir un pequeño suspiro de tristeza -¨pero no quisieras que te vieran así, sabes que siempre te decía lo linda que te veías cuando sonreías¨.

Aquel comentario la hizo aferrarse más a su doncella y comenzó a llorar con el alma llena de dolor.  
>-¨Y ya no volverá a decirlo¨- suspiró.<p>

Minako permaneció en silencio. La princesa necesitaba llorar antes de salir del palacio, antes de que su padre la viera. Era un momento difícil, pero tenía que pasar por eso.

Pasados unos minutos, la princesa consiguió conservar la calma de nueva cuenta y Minako comenzó su labor. Al poco tiempo ya estaba casi lista, con su elegante _qipao_ negro de manga larga y cuello alto. Se sentó cerca del tocador para que Minako se encargara de su cabello; sería algo sencillo, pero conservador.

Justo estaba colocando el último detalle en el cabello de la princesa cuando escuchó que llamaron a la puerta de la habitación.  
>-¨He terminado¨- sonrió alegremente antes de alejarse para atender la puerta.<p>

-¨El emperador espera por la princesa¨- dijo una voz masculina una vez que abrió la puerta.

-¨Enseguida¨- dijo la rubia haciendo una pequeña reverencia con la cabeza, agradeció al hombre y regresó con la princesa.

-¨¿Ya es hora?¨- preguntó levantándose nerviosamente.

* * *

><p>¿Qué les pareció?<p>

Por favor dejen reviews, me encanta leer su opinión sobre mis historias.  
>Todos los comentarios son más que bienvenidos, si hay algo que les gustó de la historia o si creen que es muy aburrida, o incluso si tienen alguna sugerencia de cómo puedo mejorar, por favor no duden en decirmelo.<p>

Dedico bastantes horas en escribir cada capitulo, cuidando de que sea interesante y bueno para ustedes.  
>Por eso siempre estoy pidiendo su opinión, para saber qué es lo que esperan :)<p>

Pero bueno, nos leemos pronto y muchas gracias por su tiempo.


	2. Chapter 2

¡Saludos!  
>Lamento mucho que tardé en actualizar, pero les agradezco su paciencia.<br>Gracias a todos los que se han tomado el tiempo de leer esta nueva idea y espero que le den una oportunidad.  
>No creo que sea una gran historia, pero al menos intentaré que sea diferente e interesante. <p>

* * *

><p>El viaje de regreso al palacio se hacía cada vez más insoportable. Con el oscuro silencio de su padre frente a ella y el implacable dolor de haber perdido a su abuelo materno, el único ser que la hacía sentirse amada. La caravana se movía más rápido de lo normal; lo que significaba que su padre solo había pedido a pocos hombres para acompañarlos al funeral de su abuelo.<p>

A pesar de haber convivido muy poco tiempo con su abuelo, sentía un enorme vacío en su interior al saber que lo había perdido. Sintió un dolor similar al perder a su madre, pero el vacío que sentía en su interior no se comparaba con nada.

Un relinchido de cabellos la sacó de sus pensamientos y su corazón se aceleró al sentir que habían dejado de moverse. ¿Por qué se detuvieron?

El rostro de su padre palideció y se levantó de su asiento en un rápido movimiento.

-¨¿Señor?¨ - llamó una voz masculina fuera del carruaje real.

El emperador arrugó la frente.  
>-¨¿Qué es lo que está sucediendo?¨- exigió molesto abriendo la puerta para encontrarse con un joven de cabello oscuro.<p>

-¨Hay una emboscada esperando por usted a unas millas de aquí¨- comenzó a decir evitando a toda costa romper el contacto visual -¨mi padre se está encargando de eso y pronto podremos continuar con nuestro camino¨- aseguró con la mayor seriedad posible.

-¨Bien¨- respondió secamente el hombre al escucharle, y las pequeñas arrugas de su frente se suavizaron un poco.

-¨Le aseguro que nadie podrá tocarlo a usted¨- y se atrevió a dirigir su mirada hacia la hermosa chica dentro del carruaje -¨o a su hija¨- tragó saliva con dificultad, regresando su mirada hacia el emperador antes de que lo notara.

-¨Eso espero¨- dijo el hombre dándose la vuelta, ignorando por completo al chico y la manera en que veía a la princesa.

Hizo una pequeña reverencia respetuosa dirigida hacia la princesa y una diminuta sonrisa se formó en sus labios antes de que el emperador le cerrara la puerta en la cara. Los gritos de su padre y amenazas de su hermano sobre un entrenamiento más duro habían valido la pena por aquellos preciados segundos en que volvió a ver su hermoso rostro. Había pasado tanto tiempo…

-¨En poco tiempo nos iremos¨- dijo tranquilamente el emperador, tomando su asiento de nueva cuenta.

La princesa se limitó a asentir con la cabeza y desvió la mirada. No podía dejar que su padre la descubriera. Aún le quedaba una persona que podía hacerla sentirse amada, y eso la consolaba un poco. Se llevó una mano a los labios intentando cubrir aquella inexplicable sonrisa. Ansiaba tanto volver a ver aquellos ojos oscuros y aquella sonrisa que detenía su corazón. Pero sabía lo que aquello representaba para su padre y no estaba en posición de correr ese riesgo. De ponerlo en ese riesgo.

Algunos minutos después, que parecieron una eternidad, al fin continuaron con su camino de vuelta al palacio real..

#########################

Minako terminaba de acomodar los nuevos vestidos de la princesa cuando escuchó la puerta de la habitación abrirse. Suspiró tristemente, pues sabía lo que venía. El emperador había pedido que se quedara para hacerse cargo de algunas cosas y no había podido acompañar a la princesa en un momento tan difícil, pero estaba lista para ayudarla a superar su perdida.

Caminó a la habitación y se congeló al encontrarse con una chica... ¿sonriente?  
>-¨¿Princesa?¨- preguntó cuidadosamente -¨¿está todo bien?¨.<p>

La princesa dejó su cuerpo caer sobre la cama y suspiró alegremente después de asentir con la cabeza.

Mina sabía que algo andaba mal, ¿cómo puede sonreír de aquella forma después de un funeral?  
>-¨¿Ocurrió algo?¨- preguntó suavemente sentándose en la cama junto a ella.<p>

Rei se levantó un poco de la cama y se sentó junto a la rubia.  
>-¨Mina….¨- dijo tomándola de las manos -¨lo ví¨- sonrió nerviosamente, incapaz de esconder su felicidad por más tiempo.<p>

La rubia sacudió la cabeza -¨¿pero qué dices? ¿a qui…?¨- se detuvo antes de terminar de hacer su pregunta. Esa sonrisa dulce, el brillo en sus ojos y… -¨no¨- dijo en un hilo de voz mientras sus ojos se abrían como dos platos -¨princesa, sabes muy bien que… e-es imposible¨- arrugó la frente llena de preocupación.

La princesa cerró los ojos y dejó un pequeño sollozo salir de sus labios.  
>-¨Ya lo sé¨- dijo, dejándose caer sobre la cama de nueva cuenta -¨ojalá pudiera hacer algo¨- continuó con los ojos cerrados.<p>

-¨Ambas sabemos que no hay nada que pueda cambiar las cosas¨- suspiró tristemente la rubia.

Abrió los ojos sin moverse. ¿Por qué la vida no podía ser más fácil? ¿Y por qué no podía acercarse a él? No había nada de malo en eso, además se conocían desde que eran pequeños.  
>-¨¿Por qué tengo que ser una princesa?¨- se quejó en voz alta.<p>

La rubia bajó la mirada sin atreverse a pronunciar palabra alguna.  
>Ese debía ser el peor sentimiento del mundo; amar a alguien que no deberías.<br>-´Pero al menos sabe lo que es el amor´- pensó con un poco de tristeza.

-¨Ojalá mi padre pudiera ver más allá de su propio beneficio¨- continuó diciendo la princesa, levantándose de la cama -¨nunca pedí ser una princesa¨.

-¨Nadie pide ser algo, princesa¨- dijo la rubia suavemente -¨pero ese es tu destino¨.

Rei se quedó en silencio unos instantes. ¿Por qué tenía que ser ese su destino? ¿Por qué no podía tomar sus propias decisiones?

-¨Han llegado los nuevos vestidos esta mañana¨- dijo Mina cuidadosamente, en un intento por distraerla -¨¿te gustaría verlos?¨- preguntó con una tímida sonrisa.

La princesa suspiró tristemente, y levantó la mirada hacia la rubia -¨¿te han gustado?¨- preguntó sin mucho interés.

-¨Por supuesto, princesa¨- sonrió -¨son muy lindos¨.

Fingió una pequeña sonrisa -¨creo que me gustaría cambiarme¨- suspiró desanimada -¨algo más sencillo me vendría mejor¨.

La rubia sonrió y se levantó de la cama, dispuesta a asistir a la princesa.

##############################

La tarde pasó muy lenta, y solo había visto a su padre a la hora de la cena después que regresaron al palacio.

Aunque eso no le molestaba en lo más mínimo, ya estaba acostumbrada a que su padre la evitara la mayor parte del día y tan solo se limitara a ignorarla durante el desayuno y la cena. Y eso, cuando se dignaba a acompañarla en la mesa.

Sabía que su padre era un hombre muy ocupado, y jamás le interesó interrumpirle en sus deberes. Su madre e Ikuko se lo dejaron muy en claro cuando era pequeña y, para ser honesta, entre menos tiempo pasara cerca de él, mejor sería para ella.

Aprovechó que Minako seguía distraída charlando animadamente con las otras mujeres en la cocina, y salió cuidadosamente para caminar por los pasillos del palacio sin que nadie le interrumpiera.  
>Necesitaba tiempo a solas para pensar en todo lo que había ocurrido en ese día.<p>

Se sentía devastada por haber perdido a su abuelo y el único recuerdo de su madre. Pero gracias a eso había podido salir del palacio, había podido ver un poco del paisaje en el recorrido y, lo que era mejor aún, había podido verlo a _él_.

Nunca supo en qué momento fue que se enamoró de él, pero algún tiempo atrás había dejado de verlo como el chico que les enseñó a usar un arma y defenderse. No, dejó de ser tan solo un chico más.

-´Ojalá mamá estuviera aquí´- pensó para sí mientras caminaba distraídamente entre los pasillos del palacio y llegó hasta la habitación de lectura, o al menos su madre solía llamarle así.

Era una pequeña habitación acogedora con algunos manuscritos que había guardado y algunas pinturas de la familia Chiba. Se detuvo frente al majestuoso marco de oro y admiró detalladamente el rostro sonriente de su madre. Era, sin duda alguna, la mujer más hermosa sobre la faz de la tierra.  
>-´Lo fue algún día´- se corrigió mentalmente y bajó la mirada. Extrañaba a su madre, había pasado muchos años sin ella y se habría sentido completamente sola de no ser por Ikuko y Mina que siempre estuvieron a su lado.<p>

Salió de la habitación y cerró la puerta cuidadosamente, evitando hacer ruido.

-¨Princesa, ahí estás¨- se escuchó una voz acercándose rápidamente.

Se volvió a ella de mala gana, había durado muy poco su libertad bajo su propio techo.

-¨¿Te encuentras bien?¨- preguntó la rubia extrañada al notar la mirada triste de la chica.

Asintió con la cabeza y se dio la vuelta -¨solo quería despejar mi mente¨.

Mina sonrió débilmente. La princesa había perdido a una de las personas más importantes de su vida, era normal esperar que quisiera estar sola -¨¿por qué no sales al jardín?¨- preguntó en voz baja.

-¨¿No hay nadie ahí?¨- preguntó volviéndose a ella rápidamente, arrugando las cejas.

-¨Ya lo veremos¨- se encogió de hombros con una dulce sonrisa y miró a su alrededor para asegurarse que estuvieran solas -¨vamos¨- dijo en voz baja indicándole a la princesa que la siguiera.

Rei comenzó a caminar detrás de ella, sin comprender lo que estaba tramando. O si es que tramaba algo. De pronto se percató de que estaban tomando un camino distinto..  
>-¨Mina¨- la tomó suavemente del brazo para detenerla -¨el jardín queda por allá¨- arrugó las cejas.<p>

La rubia sonrió alegremente -¨quizá esta noche tomemos una ruta alternativa¨- le guiñó un ojo y se encogió de hombros.

Continuaron caminando en silencio, teniendo cuidado de mirar a su alrededor para no ser descubiertas.

Mina se detuvo repentinamente y le indicó a la princesa que esperara un poco. Se alejó de ella y fue hasta la ventana donde permaneció unos instantes antes de hacer una seña a la princesa para que se acercara.

-¨¿Qué estás haciendo?¨- preguntó en voz baja, mirando nerviosamente a su alrededor. Se meterían en bastantes problemas si alguien las descubría.

-¨Tranquila, solo estamos recorriendo el palacio mientras tu padre está ocupado¨- sonrió.

Rei suspiró nerviosamente y fijó su mirada en la ventana. Ahí, fuera del palacio, un grupo de hombres terminaba la ronda de la noche y llevaban algunos de los caballos de vuelta al establo.

-¨¿Te gustaría ir a alimentar a los caballos?¨- preguntó la rubia sacándola de sus pensamientos.

Se volvió a ella con los ojos bien abiertos -¨¿está permitido salir a los establos?¨- preguntó esperanzada.  
>En verdad no tenía idea de cuáles eran los límites que había establecido su padre, pero seguramente no había nada malo en pasar un poco de tiempo con esos bellos animales.<p>

-¨Me he enterado en la cocina, antes de que desaparecieras¨- alzó una ceja -¨de que May se encarga de alimentar a los caballos¨- sonrió ampliamente -¨estoy segura de que no le molestaría que la princesa estuviera interesada en las actividades cotidianas¨.

-¨Es una brillante idea¨- sonrió animadamente volviendo la vista hacia la ventana -¨¿y crees que…?¨- se detuvo antes de terminar la pregunta. No podía exponer a Mina a algo así, le estaba ayudando a despejar su mente y no podía simplemente pedirle que… ¿qué le pediría exactamente?

La rubia negó con la cabeza tristemente al comprender lo que quiso decir y tomó a la princesa de las manos cariñosamente -¨perdóname, sabes que no podemos arriesgarnos a algo así¨- apretó los labios -¨tu padre se enfadaría mucho¨.

Asintió con la cabeza y le dedicó una pequeña y débil sonrisa -¨te agradezco lo que haces por mi¨- apretó un poco las manos de la chica -¨sobre todo que me ayudes a respirar el aire fuera del palacio¨- bromeó.

-¨Si, bueno¨- se encogió de hombros -¨no me emocionaría tanto si fuera tú, el establo tiene un olor un tanto…. peculiar¨.

-¨Eso no importa¨- sacudió un poco la cabeza.

Mina le sonrió alegremente y volvió a fijar su mirada en la ventana -¨ahí está May¨- dijo señalando hacia afuera -¨vamos¨- dijo tomando suavemente a la princesa del brazo.

-¨¿Estás segura que esto es una buena idea?¨- preguntó mientras caminaban apresuradamente hacia la puerta.

-¨No¨- dijo seriamente -¨pero si tenemos cuidado, podremos volver a hacerlo en otra ocasión¨- añadió en voz baja abriendo la puerta delicadamente y se detuvo antes de hacer cualquier otro movimiento, sin despegar su mirada de la princesa y se quitó rápidamente el manto que caía de sus hombros -¨será mejor que uses esto¨- dijo cubriéndola con la tela en un intento por esconder su elegante ropa y evitar ser descubiertas.

La princesa sentía su corazón latir a prisa ante la emocionante experiencia que estaba por vivir. No era mucho, pero temía meterse en problemas con su padre y eso bastaba para ponerla nerviosa.

Mina fue la primera en salir y, después de asegurarse de que nadie estuviera cerca, le indicó a la princesa que podía salir -¨debemos encontrar a May¨- dijo cerrando la puerta cuidadosamente y después caminando un paso delante de Rei.

-¨Pero la vimos entrar al establo¨.

-¨Entonces solo debemos caminar hasta allá¨- dijo tranquilamente -¨eres la princesa¨- se llevó las manos a la cadera -¨no deberíamos escondernos de nadie, deberías tener más derecho que cualquier otra persona en este lugar de estar aquí¨.

-¨¿Si?¨- alzó las cejas un poco confundida.

-¨Así debería ser, así que… vamos¨- dijo con la cabeza en alto, enlazando su brazo suavemente con el de la princesa mientras caminaban en busca de May, ignorando alguna que otra mirada confundida de los hombres que se percataron de su presencia. ¿Habían sido descubiertas?

-¨Quizá deberíamos regresar¨- dijo nerviosamente Rei, tomando con fuerza ambos lados del manto para cubrirse con él un poco más antes de que entraran al establo.

-¨Demasiado tarde¨- le dijo la chica en voz baja -¨ahí está May¨- señaló a una mujer un poco mayor con una enorme canasta de diversas hierbas, heno y paja.

-¨Pero¨- se disponía a decir cuando sintió que una fuerza la obligaba a continuar caminando -¨no, Mina¨- dijo nerviosamente, arrepintiéndose de haber aceptado la idea de Mina.

-¨¿May?¨- dijo la sonriente rubia para llamar la atención de la mujer.

La mujer se volvió a ellas lentamente y sus ojos se abrieron como dos enormes platos -¨Alteza¨- dijo nerviosamente haciendo una débil reverencia, cuidando de no lastimar su espalda y tirando parte del contenido de su canasta en el intento.

La princesa hizo una pequeña reverencia tímidamente, sintiéndose cada vez más incómoda.

-¨Disculpa la molestia¨- dijo la rubia acercándose a ella y ayudándole a llenar su canasta con las hierbas que habían caído -¨¿crees que sea posible que la princesa ayude a alimentar a algunos caballos?¨.

La expresión en el rostro de la mujer era una mezcla entre confusión y orgullo -¨¿no será ningún problema que la princesa esté aquí?¨- preguntó tomando a Minako por los hombros.

-¨Tan solo lo sería si a ti te molesta¨- dijo intentando sonar convincente.

-¨Por supuesto que no¨- dijo la mujer levantándose con dificultad para acercarse respetuosamente a la princesa -¨es un honor que esté aquí, alteza¨- dijo la mujer con una dulce sonrisa.

-¨Muchas gracias, señora May¨- bajó un poco la cabeza en agradecimiento -¨no he venido aquí desde que era una niña y extraño la compañía de los caballos¨.

-¨Majestuosos animales, ¿no le parece, alteza?¨- preguntó la mujer.

-¨Lo son¨- asintió con la cabeza -¨¿en qué puedo ayudarle, señora May?¨.

-¨Disculpe mi atrevimiento, alteza, pero preferiría que no lo hiciera¨- dijo nerviosamente -¨si su padre se entera¨- hizo una pausa al ver el cambio en el rostro de la princesa, cómo si sus palabras la hubieran herido -¨¿por qué no mejor toma las zanahorias que he traído de la cocina?¨- preguntó dándose por vencida y acercándose a la mesa del centro, donde había dejado un pequeño costal.

-¨Me parece bien¨- sonrió alegremente siguiendo a la mujer -¨muchas gracias, señora May¨ - agregó mientras se quitaba el manto con el que Mina la había cubierto para dejarlo sobre una de las pequeñas sillas.

-¨Puede llamarme May, alteza¨- dijo la mujer entregándole el costal con mucho cuidado, haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

-¨Entonces usted deberá llamarme Rei¨- dijo la princesa, regresando el gesto con una reverencia.

La mujer se quedó sorprendida y tan solo negó con la cabeza -¨es muy amable de su parte, alteza, pero preferiría no hacerlo, disculpe¨- bajó la mirada.

Rei suspiró tristemente -¨entiendo¨- le aseguró con una pequeña sonrisa -¨me adelantaré a ver a los caballos¨- apretó los labios y se dio la vuelta.

-¨Gracias, May¨- dijo la rubia abrazándola suavemente.

-¨Me meterás en problemas, niña¨- dijo nerviosamente, comenzando a sentir la paranoia apoderarse de ella e inconscientemente cuidando sus alrededores.

-¨Descuida, solo estaremos aquí unos minutos¨- sonrió dulcemente -¨lo prometo¨- dijo dándose la vuelta para seguir a Rei.

Rei caminó entre un pequeño grupo de hombres, que, sorprendidos de ver a la princesa fuera del palacio, respetuosamente hicieron una reverencia y salieron rápidamente del establo.

-¨Parece que todos le temen a tu padre¨- bromeó la rubia acercándose a ella, intentando no reír ante el extraño comportamiento de los hombres que salían a toda prisa.

-¨Hola¨- dijo la princesa ignorando los comentarios de Mina acercándose tímidamente a un hermoso caballo con brillante pelaje color chocolate, y enormes ojos oscuros. Estiró el brazo con cuidado y comenzó a acariciar su rostro cariñosamente, asegurándose de que no fuera a morderla.

Por su parte, Mina sacó una de las zanahorias del costal que tenía la princesa y se acercó a uno de los caballos de color similar pero con una linda marca blanca a lo largo de su rostro -¨hola¨- comenzó a acariciarlo suavemente, recibiendo un relinchido como respuesta -¨no, no, calma, no te haré daño¨- dijo en voz baja mostrándole la zanahoria que tenía en la mano para que el animal se tranquilizara un poco.

-¨Tienes que acercarte con cuidado¨- dijo Rei intentando no reír al ver el rechazo que recibió la rubia.

-¨Creo que ya lo convencí¨- sonrió cuando volvió a acariciar al hermoso animal, para luego ofrecerle la zanahoria como premio por ser tan dócil.

-¨¿Tú también quieres una?¨- preguntó dulcemente tomando una zanahoria del costal y ofreciéndosela a su nuevo amigo -¨así es¨- dijo alegremente mientras el animal mordía la zanahorita frente a él.

-¨Ojalá pudiéramos montarlos¨- dijo tristemente la rubia acariciando de nueva cuenta al hermoso caballo frente a ella -¨sería agradable¨.

Rei suspiró melancólicamente -¨ojalá pudiéramos hacer algo en el palacio¨- dijo entre dientes.

-¨Lo sé¨- se acercó a ella -¨lo lamento¨- apretó los labios.

-¨No es tu culpa¨- fingió una pequeña sonrisa y se alejó del caballo para acercarse a otro que estaba justo a su lado, con brillante pelaje café claro -¨gracias por traerme aquí¨- dijo un poco más alegre mientras tomaba otra zanahoria y la ofrecía al animal.

-¨Solo intento ayudar¨- sonrió encogiéndose de hombros y tomando otra zanahoria del costal para acercarse a otro caballo.

Un relinchido se escuchó fuera del establo, haciendo que ambas chicas se sobresaltaran y fijaran su atención a la entrada. Los ojos de la rubia abriéndose muy grandes.

-¨Deberíamos irnos¨- dijo nerviosamente la rubia, acercándose a la princesa y tomándola suavemente del brazo.

-¨No¨- dijo débilmente, sintiendo su corazón acelerarse cada vez más.

Un majestuoso y enorme caballo negro, con largo y brillante pelaje se acercaba a paso lento hacia ellas y, a su lado, un joven guerrero de ojos oscuros.

-¨Rei, por favor¨- insistió la rubia, segura de que aquello no terminaría bien…

-¨Te lo suplico¨- imploró en voz baja la princesa, mirándola a los ojos nerviosamente.

Mina tragó saliva con dificultad y desvió su mirada hacia el chico que se acercaba a ellas. Su oscura mirada fija en la princesa y su extraña cabellera alborotada como siempre..

-¨Alteza¨- dijo suavemente el chico deteniéndose cerca de ellas, haciendo una pequeña y nerviosa reverencia antes de darse la vuelta y abrir la puertita de madera para que entrara el caballo a su espacio.

Rei volvió a fijar su mirada suplicante en la rubia.

-¨Sabes que esto no está bien¨- respiró hondo llena de temor -¨pero solo unos minutos¨- exhaló nerviosamente.

La princesa la abrazó sonriéndole dulcemente.

-¨Me aseguraré de que no se acerque nadie¨- afirmó fingiendo una pequeña sonrisa. Segura de lo que vendría si alguien se entaraba.

Rei agradeció una vez más y cuando Mina se alejó, respiró hondo y se acercó un poco al chico.  
>-¨¿Es tuyo?¨- preguntó nerviosamente, conteniendo la respiración sin darse cuenta.<p>

El chico dio un paso hacia atrás, por inercia, manteniendo una distancia considerada y negó con la cabeza -¨solo vine a dejarla¨- dijo tragando saliva con dificultad.

La princesa sonrió tímidamente cuando sus miradas se cruzaron, y entrelazó sus manos frente a ella nerviosamente.

El joven guerrero no pudo evitar sonreírle de igual forma, perdiendo su compostura y sintiendo su cuerpo tensarse un poco. Sí alguien se enteraba que estaba ahí, se metería en problemas….  
>-¨Lamento mucho la muerte del emperador Chiba¨- bajó la cabeza, haciendo una pequeña reverencia.<p>

-¨Gracias¨- bajó la mirada y mojó sus labios, jamás se había sentido tan nerviosa cómo lo hacía en esos momentos -¨y gracias por¨- levantó la mirada tímidamente -¨tú sabes, cuidar de nosotros en el camino¨- se encogió de hombros tímidamente.

-¨Es un placer servirle, alteza¨- sonrió torpemente haciendo otra pequeña reverencia.

La princesa rodó los ojos y sacudió la cabeza -¨sabes que detesto que me llames así¨- se cruzó de brazos sin despegar su mirada de la suya.

-¨Si, pero si alguien llegara a escucharnos¨- se encogió de hombros -¨preferiría conservar mi cabeza¨- bromeó nerviosamente.

La sonrisa desapareció de sus labios instantáneamente -¨por favor no digas esas cosas¨.

-¨Es un riesgo que vale la pena tomar¨- sonrió suavemente pasando una mano por su alborotada cabellera.

-¨Me da gusto volver a verte¨- dijo tímidamente Rei, sintiendo que sus mejillas tomaban un suave tono rosa y dio un paso hacia él.

-¨A mí también¨- asintió con la cabeza, perdiéndose en el brillo de sus ojos -¨escuché a algunos de los chicos decir que estabas aquí y, bueno, quise venir a asegurarme que estuvieras bien¨- sonrió nerviosamente.

Los ojos de Rei se abrieron un poco, ¿estaba preocupado por ella?  
>-¨Eso creo¨- apretó los labios, sin apartar su mirada de aquellos ojos negros que tanto había extrañado.<p>

-¨Yo… eh¨- dijo el chico pasando una mano por su cuello nerviosamente y acercándose un poco más a la princesa sin darse cuenta..

-¨¡Rei!¨- llamó la voz de Mina alarmada, entrando al establo rápidamente -¨debemos irnos¨.

Como si aquello hubiera sido la señal que esperaban, la puerta se abrió bruscamente y dos hombres en uniforme oscuro aparecieron en cuestión de segundos.

El chico se alejó rápidamente de la princesa y terminó de asegurar la puertita donde había dejado a la yegua que tomó prestada, antes de volver su mirada hacia los hombres que esperaban por él. Sabía que estaba en problemas, pero soportaría cualquier castigo tan solo por pasar otro minuto junto a ella..

-¨Disculpe la interrupción, alteza¨- dijo el más joven de los dos, haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

-¨No, al contrario¨- dijo nerviosamente -¨tan solo estaba alimentando a los caballos¨- sonrió tímidamente agradeciendo a todos los dioses que Mina le había dado una zanahoria cuando se acercó a ella.

-¨Goten¨- llamó seriamente el otro hombre, de mayor rango que los otros dos, con las cejas arrugadas y visiblemente molesto -¨¿qué haces aquí?¨.

-¨Asegurándome de que la yegua del abuelo esté cómoda esta noche¨- sonrió nerviosamente -¨se merece un buen descanso, ¿no lo crees, padre?¨- tragó saliva con dificultad y bajó un poco la mirada cuando no recibió respuesta alguna.

El hombre fijó su fría mirada en la princesa que evidentemente fingía alimentar a uno de los caballos -¨espero que mi hijo no la haya molestado, alteza¨- dijo seriamente, haciendo un movimiento de la cabeza con una rápida reverencia.

La princesa se sobresaltó un poco y fingiendo su mejor sonrisa se volvió a ellos -¨para nada, General Son¨- le aseguró -¨tan solo me contaba algunas cosas sobre su hermosa yegua¨.

El hombre de cabellera alborotada, similar a la de sus hijos, ignoró las palabras de la princesa incapaz de esconder lo molesto de estaba -¨con su permiso, alteza, debemos retirarnos¨- ordenó secamente al más joven de sus hijos.

Goten tan solo asintió con la cabeza y se volvió tímidamente a la princesa -¨buenas noches,_ alteza_¨- hizo una pequeña reverencia y se alejó rápidamente.

-¨Alteza¨- dijo el hombre haciendo una rápida reverencia y siguiendo a su hijo, tomándolo bruscamente de la parte trasera del cuello para que apresurara su paso.

-¨Le aseguro que no volverá a pasar, alteza¨- dijo el hijo mayor del General, haciendo una reverencia.

-¨Goten no hizo nada malo¨- dijo nerviosamente, acercándose a él.

El chico tragó saliva con dificultad y se volvió a ella seriamente -¨sé que ustedes convivieron mucho cuando eran pequeños¨- hizo una pausa y respiró hondo -¨disculpe alteza, pero a su padre no le gustaría enterarse que estuvo a solas con uno de sus hombres¨- apretó los labios y bajó un poco la voz -¨por favor comprenda la situación en la que eso pone a mi familia¨.

La princesa asintió lentamente con la cabeza -¨Mina estuvo aquí todo el tiempo¨- mintió en voz baja.

-¨Eso no cambia las cosas¨.

-¨Por favor no le hagan daño a Goten¨- suplicó tímidamente.

El chico suspiró un poco molesto-¨buenas noches, alteza¨- hizo un movimiento con la cabeza y un intento de sonrisa, y se dio la vuelta para salir del establo.

-¨Te dije que esto sería mala idea¨- suspiró angustiada la princesa, al ver al chico alejarse.

Mina se acercó a ella y la abrazó suavemente -¨no sabía que esto pasaría, lo lamento¨- se disculpó.

-¨Debí escucharte¨- sintió cómo sus ojos comenzaban a llenarse de lágrimas -¨debí irme cuando me lo dijiste¨- dijo sintiéndose culpable.

* * *

><p>Creo que debo incluir algunas notas para mejorar la historia... la verdad estoy investigando en diferentes sitios para adaptar la historia lo mejor posible a cómo era la vida en aquellos tiempos y la cultura y todo eso. Honestamente no sé mucho al respecto, pero pueden corregirme si me equivoco en algo.<br>O si prefieren mantener una mente abierta y aceptar todos los posibles errores que pueda tener, se los agradecería mucho jaja :)

Espero que les haya agradado este nuevo capítulo, ya que al fin empieza a contar un poco más de la historia en sí y revela con claridad los personajes.  
>No se olviden de dejar sus reviews, por favor. Como siempre, todo comentario en bienvenido y agradecido.<br>Sobre todo en estos momentos que he tenido muchos problemas para encontrar la inspiración adecuada para actualizar :(

Para aquellos que siguen mis otras historias (Déjame amarte, Todo cambió y Cuando te conocí), les agradezco su paciencia. No prometo que actualice ¨déjame amarte¨ pronto porque esa historia en verdad me está costando trabajo continuarla. He escrito el siguiente capítulo varias veces, pero no quedo conforme con él y necesita ser lo suficientemente bueno para ustedes, porque lo merecen por esperar tanto tiempo una actualización. Las otras dos historias, espero poder terminar los capítulos pronto... antes de que se me sigan ocurriendo más historias nuevas y no pueda terminar con éstas primero.

Bien, pues nos leemos pronto. Gracias a todos por su tiempo :)


End file.
